


Dangerously In Love

by drivingmishcrazy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Derek, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivingmishcrazy/pseuds/drivingmishcrazy
Summary: Set during/after 5x18.Derek’s jealousy gets out of hand in San Francisco when Mick Rawson keeps hitting on the girlfriend no one knows he has.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 56





	Dangerously In Love

At first, Emily thought she must have been imagining it.

Mick Rawson had been on her case from the minute she’d met him. It was flattering, of course, and though Emily found him slightly obnoxious, she knew he didn’t mean any harm. It was just flirting. She’d tried to drop hints that she wasn’t interested, but the man was either oblivious or just didn’t care. Somebody very clearly  _ did  _ care though, and while Emily had brushed it off at first, it was soon very clear to see that Derek Morgan, her very exclusive,  _ very  _ secret boyfriend, was jealous.

She and Derek had been seeing one another for almost two years, ever since that mess in New York where he had almost died. Everything they had ever felt for each other had bubbled to the surface that night and they had stayed awake until the sun came up talking, detailing every moment that had cemented how they felt about one another and taking frequent breaks to  _ show  _ each other how they felt. They’d been together ever since. Hotch knew, Strauss pretended she  _ didn’t  _ know, implying that she didn’t have a problem with their relationship as long as it didn’t affect their work in the field. They spoke to no one else about their relationship, though Derek had confided in Emily that he was pretty sure the team already knew or at least suspected. Emily had to admit, she actually enjoyed the secrecy of it at times, it felt romantic, like something out of an Austen novel, and it had never caused them any real problems.

Until Mick Rawson came on the scene.

Emily had seen how Derek bristled at the way Mick flirted with her, but since he hadn’t mentioned it to her when they had turned in for the night, she shrugged it off. But every interaction, every little comment and flirtation seemed to make Derek more and more tense until it all finally came to a head as they were celebrating a case solved. Mick popped off with some comment about Emily having trouble getting over him, and Emily came back with a quip that Derek didn’t even bother listening to, he was too incensed. His mouth seemed to move of its own volition and the words were out before he could stop them.

“Hey man, she’s taken.” Derek said. “Have a little respect.”

Mick blinked. “Is that so?” He said. “I don’t see a ring.”

“Oh so it only counts if there’s a ring?” Derek demanded. “That’s real nice. Glad to see that your moral compass is intact.”

“Hey, I didn’t know.” Mick said, putting his hands up defensively. “I don’t want to start anything. I’m an ass, not a homewrecker.”

“Yeah.” Derek snorted. “Well, now you do.”

“Derek, what the hell?” Emily said. “I’m a big girl, I think I can handle this myself.”

“That’s not the  _ point,  _ Emily!” Derek said. He sighed and passed a hand over his face. “Alright, you know what? Forget it. I think I’m gonna catch some sleep before we head out. Y’all have a good night.”

Derek walked off fuming, in a hurry to get out of there. Emily stares open mouthed after him, her eyes glued to the spot where he had just stood. She sighed heavily. Mick cast a sideways glance at her.

“So it  _ is  _ you and him.” He said. “Couldn’t figure out why he was so pissed off this whole time. For what it’s worth, I  _ am  _ sorry. Why didn’t you just tell me you were spoken for? I’d have backed off.”

“Derek and I aren’t exactly public.” Emily said with a shrug. “Because of the job. I guess I just thought not encouraging you would be enough.”

“Yeah.” He said. “But you didn’t exactly  _ discourage  _ me either, now did you?”

“Is  _ that  _ the impression I gave?” Emily asked, her expression a mixture of surprise and distress. “I never- I wouldn’t have...if I had thought-“

“Forget that.” Mick said, jerking his head in the direction Derek had just left in. “What’re you gonna do about him?”

“I don’t know.” Emily muttered. “But I’ve gotta do something. Damn it.”

Emily rushed off out the door after Derek, her eyes searching for him in the dark, her heart sinking when he was nowhere to be found. Finally she caught sight of him in the darkness, mulling around by the SUVs as if he was contemplating getting in one, but something was keeping him there. Emily hurried over to him and touched him on the shoulder.

“Hey.” She said. “What the hell was  _ that  _ back there?”

Derek shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“I’d say so.” Emily said. “Considering you made a scene in front of the entire team, I’d say it matters a whole hell of a lot. What’s with you?”

“Oh I don’t know, Prentiss.” Derek said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I guess I got a little sick of Rawson undressing you with his eyes whenever you were in the room and my filter stopped working. Trust me, it won’t happen again.”

“Are we breaking up right now?” Emily said. “Over  _ that _ guy? Seriously? You’re jealous of him?”

“Do you  _ want  _ to break up?” He asked. “Because no offense, Emily, you weren’t exactly shutting him down.”

“I thought if I ignored him, he’d get bored and go away!” She exclaimed. “Derek, I love  _ you!  _ I want  _ you!  _ Not Mick, not any other guy, you. If this is too much for you then fine, but don’t put this on me.”

“It’s not too much, Em!” He said. “I just...I’m sick of having this great thing going and I can’t tell anyone about it. And I don’t see how we can keep this going when we can’t even tell anyone we’re together!”

Emily’s expression softened. “Derek…”

“I can’t even kiss you in front of our friends!” He went on. “Garcia keeps trying to set me up with her friends and I keep turning her down and I can’t even tell her the reason why. I am so proud to be with you, Emily, I wanna shout it from the rooftops! I wanna say ‘that’s her, that’s the woman I love’ and I can’t!”

Emily stayed silent for a moment, her jaw clenched. She blinked furiously against the tears in her eyes.

“You don’t think this is hard on me too?” She said finally, her voice low. “You don’t think I have to  _ work  _ to not slip up and say something in front of the team? Do you know how many times I’ve caught myself reaching for your hand on a case and how awful it feels to have to stop myself? Did you  _ ever  _ consider the fact that I’m just as frustrated and as in love as you are?”

“So what do we do, then?” He asked. “Because this is  _ clearly  _ not working for us but we can’t tell the team.”

“Screw the team!” Emily shouted. “Screw this job! If it’s going to cost me this, then I don’t want it!”

“Emily, come on.” Derek said. “You don’t mean that.”

“Stop telling me what I don’t mean!” She said. “You wanna know what I  _ want,  _ Derek? I want you! I want us! I want a  _ life  _ with you, as stupid as that sounds.”

Derek shook his head. “That’s not stupid.”

“Then why do I  _ feel  _ like this?” She asked. “I thought I was going to be alone my whole life, and then you came along and everything I thought...it changed! I thought I was happy with how my life was, and suddenly that’s just not good enough anymore!”

“Why are you only telling me this now?” He said, his eyes searching hers. “Every time I’ve even hinted at wanting to discuss our future, you seem so put off by it that I eventually just dropped it.”

“Because I‘m scared!” She said. “I am  _ so  _ in love with you that I’m scared shitless because I have never felt with  _ anyone  _ the way I feel when I’m with you.”

There was a beat of silence. Derek and Emily stared at each other, breathing hard. Tears streamed down Emily’s face, and the love and fear that Derek felt when he looked at her made him feel like he was losing his mind. A thought dawned on him.

“I quit.” He said.

Emily blinked. “What?”

“I’m calling a meeting with Hotch and Strauss as soon as we get back.” Derek said. “Either we get to be out in the open, with boundaries, or I’m handing in my resignation. I’m not keeping the best thing in my life a secret for any longer, and I’m sure as hell not walking away from it either. They either accept us or lose me.”

“Derek, no.” Emily said. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to do it.” He said. “Emily, I’m in  _ love  _ with you, and I don’t wanna spend the rest of my life wondering what could have been with you. I want to marry you someday, I want a  _ family  _ with you, and I am  _ not  _ giving that up just because the brass doesn’t like us being together. You’re more important than any job to me, and if I have to choose, then I’m choosing you.”

Emily looked at him for a long time, stunned speechless. Suddenly she was on him, kissing him desperately like she needed his lips on hers to live. She gasped when Derek’s hands found her hair and his fingers tangled themselves in her dark locks. His tongue slipped in and danced against hers and she pushed him up against the SUV, leaving no space between as she fumbled with his belt.

“Emily, Em, hold on.” Derek said between breathless kisses. “We can’t. Someone could walk out any minute and see us together.”

“Let them.” Emily murmured. “I don’t care anymore.”

Something in the way she said it set Derek’s body on fire and he reached behind him to open the door to the SUV, letting Emily push him inside and lock the doors behind them. Getting caught would have meant the end of  _ both  _ of their careers, but Derek found it difficult to care when Emily stripped down as best as she could in the close quarters and settled herself down on his lap, barely waiting for him to remove his own clothes before taking him inside of her. 

Then she was moving against him, all heavy breathing and hushed declarations of love. He nipped at breasts threatening to spill out of her bra and was rewarded with a breathless whimper. Her body temperature against his was enough to make them both start sweating and the tinted windows of the SUV begin to fog up, and she was so gorgeously wet around him that the sensation made Derek’s eyes roll in the back of his head. They were quick, less than fifteen minutes passed from the time they had climbed into the SUV to when they came together and Emily collapsed, panting against Derek as he emptied within her. When they had finally regained some semblance of coherent thought, they agreed to drive back to the hotel for the night, knowing that if they had gone back to join the others, what had transpired between them would be written all over their faces. They went back to the hotel and spent the night wrapped in each other.

The next morning when they got on the jet, Derek and Emily were met with knowing smirks and silence. Emily’s face flushed red as she took a seat beside JJ and opposite Reid, who mercifully pretended that he had no idea what was going on. JJ nudged Emily with her elbow and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Emily swatted at the blonde playfully and muttered something that was either ‘stop’ or ‘shut up’. Derek took a seat next to Hotch and cleared his throat.

“Hey uh, Hotch.” He said nervously. “When we get back, I need to talk with you and Strauss about something. It’s important.”

Hotch looked up, eyebrows raised. “Oh?”

“It’s about…” Derek said, stopping to look over his shoulder at Emily. “You know. Now I know the rules are there for a reason, and I respect that, but-“

“Morgan, all I said was be professional.” Hotch said, his voice low. “I never meant that you and Prentiss needed to sneak around without telling anyone.”

“Wait a minute.” Derek said. “So you’re telling me that me and Prentiss  _ never  _ had to keep us a secret?”

“They all knew anyway.” Hotch said. “You’re on a team full of profilers, and you didn’t think  _ anyone  _ would pick up on the fact that something had changed between you two? I’m surprised you lasted as long as you did.”

“Okay.” Derek said awkwardly. “I guess I don’t need to launch into my speech about Prentiss and I being two consenting adults who know there’s a time and a place to be a couple, and we know that work isn’t it.”

“You can if you want.” Hotch cracked. “But no, it’s not necessary. I think you and Prentiss being open about your relationship will actually help some of the tension.”

“Tension?” Derek asked. 

“You dance around each other.” Hotch said.

And that was it. The two of them endured jokes about when the wedding was and if Garcia could finally stop trying to get them to admit they were together by trying to set Derek up on fake dates, but the mood was noticeably lighter. They were out as a couple and everyone was okay with it. Emily looked over at Derek and smiled, and Derek found himself smiling back. Their love was no longer a secret, and he had never been happier. Now he,  _ they,  _ could focus on more important matters, and at the top of Derek’s list, now that they no longer had to sneak around, would be asking that beautiful woman to marry him. They had weathered the storm, and the skies were finally clear. Derek saw only smooth sailing for them from there on out, and he couldn’t wait.

  
  



End file.
